


Male Eggs, A Drabble

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [47]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Male Eggs, A Drabble

Leona and Napoleon were lying on the couch watching television when Illya came home from work.  “Why are you two lazing about on a beautiful Saturday afternoon?”

The three year old ran to Papa and said as he picked her up, “Daddy has male eggs, so I’m keeping him company.  I think he needs cookies and milk.”

Illya’s eyebrows shot skyward.  “Napoleon?”

“ _Malaise_ is what I said.  I’m with my favorite nurse; I’ll be fine.  Right, Leona?”

“Right!”

“I will bring cookies and milk for us all.  Stay with Daddy.”

“Thanks, Partner Mine.  You are the best.”

“You are welcome.”


End file.
